Ownage
by Bells-n-Akira
Summary: Meet Sakura Haruno, Age:18yrs. Meet Sasuk Uchiha, Age:19yrs. Sakura: Kind yet... a little short-tempered Sasuke: Silent and... over-protective? SakuSasu One shot crack-fit.


**Disclaimer****: I'm way to irresponsible to own Naruto… I'm not joking…**

I haven't updated Broken Sorrow in ages so I thought I should at least give something. So I took a random story and wallah!

'_Thoughts'_

**Inner Sakura**

"Talking"

Normal

* * *

**Ownage**

"Sakura!" I looked up to see a very irritated (which is rare) Kakashi, "Did you listen to a single word I said?"

"Ummmm…. Yes?" Man, I'm the worst liar ever. He made me explain what we were discussing. "You were telling me, Naruto, and Sasuke about…" I stalled, "are next mission," I finished lamely _'Oooh nice Sakura,' _I thought sarcastically, _'He'll defiantly believe you now.'_

"What's with you? Usually you don't zone out," I shrugged at his question, "Well, we were talking about how to fill out your profile."

"Yeah, that's what I meant," I mumbled, "Anyways, my name is Haruno Sakura, I was born in Konoha March 28(A/N I actually looked these dates up…What a pain), I'm 18 years old, and I'm a Jounnin," I informed them.

"Tch," Sasuke said (translation: dobe)

"Hey, Emo, what's that supposed to mean," I snapped at him.

"You're to write it down, not say it out loud," He shoved my attitude right back in my face.

"Hurry up you two! We are supposed to eat ramen after this!" Naruto whined for his favorite food.

--A while later--

"Awww! Come on Sasuke!" She gives him puppy eyes, "pweeeease let me read it."

"Ugh…Fine." _'If it will shut you up,'_ He silently added.

'_Finally Let's see… Uchiha Sasuke, born July 23, 19 years old, rank: Jounnin. Damn! He's older than me! This sucks!!'_

"Satisfied yet?" He asked irritated as I stared at the paper with a weird expression. I sighed.

"Yeah… you stupid no good older jerky person," I mumbled as I gave it back to him. He smirked.

**Damn him! His attitude is stuck-up and his heart is frozen over! Why is he so…. North-ish!?**

"Hey, guuuuys," Naruto whined, "Let's go!"

"Not until you give me your profile," I demanded, still slightly twitching at Sasuke.

"Fine, but you have to buy me ramen," He decided.

"Okay! Just gimme!" I took it from him, _'He better not be older than me as well or this is going to suck! Let's see Uzumaki Naruto, 19 years old…. Born October 10... He's even older than Sasuke…Dammit'_ Depression came down on me.

"Come on Sakura, you owe me ramen now!" Naruto yelled while dragging me toward Ichiraku. Sasuke walked up beside me and smirked, while Naruto started babbling about a new type of ramen.

"Shut. Up." I wasn't in the mood to hear him.

"Hn," Sasuke ''agreed''

"Gaaah! You shut up, as well you stupid Uchiha who thinks he is cool '''O'Doul he made up a vocabulary consisting of letters!"

**Seriously! He needs to learn more than a grunt!**

"Come on guys Kakashi-sensei is waiting for us!" I wondered where he disappeared to.

--Ichiraku--

"Hello Naruto. I'm sorry to say this, but we are closed today." Naruto face looked like he was mourning the loss of a loved one.

"Awwww!! And Sakura just promised to get me as much ramen as I want!" Thank you Kami-sama! My money will last a little longer!

"Don't worry about it Naruto. I get you whatever you want at another restaurant."

--Another Restaurant--

…

"Dude…" All of us (except Kakashi) simultaneously whispered as we look at the new restaurant that seemed to be sparkly clean and perfect.

"Hello! Welcome to Hanami, how many are in your party?" A waitress (who seemed to appear out of the shadows) asked.

"….Four."

"Right this way then please."

…(A while later)…

Everyone stared at me, waiting for my answer. The pressure was killing me as my eyebrow started to twitch.

**Come on! We can do it! Just answer…Now!**

"I'll have the Okonomiyaki platter, please," I relaxed then inwardly cursed myself. Sasuke the same thing… Dark clouds loomed over me as she wrote it down. Sasuke smirked.

**Out of all the things you could of said it HAD to be that!**

'_Your not helping!' _I muttered an excuse me' and headed toward the bathroom. "Stupid Sasuke and his stupid smirk," I grumbled as I washed my hands and walked back to the table. I glared at him when I saw him, and I glared even more when the waitress started flirting with him while giving us our food. He paid her no heed until he saw me. _'Uh…That… Teme!'_ I realized he was trying to make me jealous. I sat and the others looked at me… or more like my food. Oh just great…

"Sakura-Chan is that you?" Someone called to me and I realized it was that dude who I treatd in the hospital this morning. I was gonna snap at him when it came to me. Payback! Lucky for me this guy was decient looking.

**Yeah but he's nothing compared to our Sasu-kun!**

'_I don't know what your talking about.'_

Let the flirting begin.

--Sasuke POV--

My plan at getting Sakura jealous was going perfectly. I knew she had the hots for me (after al, everyone does), and I want her to admit it. I let the waitress sit on my lap and I was about to kiss her when I noticed a nobody talking to Sakura. She gave him a suspicious glance (then me), but then she started talking to him. I narrowed my eyes when she said something and he blushed. She purposely leaned forward and her cleavage showed. She was flirting.

She grabbed the nobodies shirt and whispered in his ear. My eyes became slits as his nose started to bleed and she leaned in to kiss him.

'_That's it. I've had enough.'_ I shoved the waitress off and walked toward them.

(A/N: Naruto is snickering/eating in the background and Kakashi is ignoring anything and everything.)

--Sakura POV--

**Come on! You can do it! That jerk will be speechless!**

'_Right' _I leaned in more _'Just a little more!' _Exactly before our lips met, something (more like someone) stopped me. I turned to see who, and the dude, Leon, kissed my cheek. Before I could come up with a train of thought, I was dragged outside into complete darkness. I looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

"Is something wrong," I could hardly conceal my evil laughter.

"What were you doing with that guy, He growled in my ear as he pushed me against the brick wall.

"Why, Sasuke-kun," I purred, "Your not jealous… are you?" He growled again. Then said the most unexpected thing.

(A/N: I wonder what cinnamon and biscuits taste like… and maybe some eggs)

"You are mine and mine alone." I frowned.

"I belong to no one," H e looked me in the eyes and I felt unease and nervous, "What's wi-mmph!" _'Oh Kami! He's… He's kissing me!' What do I do!?'_

**Duh! Kiss him back!**

Shyly, I did. When we stopped I kept m eyes close. there is no way in hell I'll look-

"Sakura, look at me," I opened my eyes. Emerald met onyx.

"Y-yes?" _'Is he gonna ask me out?'_

"You belong only to me," I froze.

…

_Twitch_

…

End of Ownage

Akira: I have been cut off from the world. Do not hate me.

Shikamaru: That's only becouse you lost your cellphone... again.

Akira: Ahhh! You follow me everywhere! Your a stalker! Raaaape!!

Shikamaru: So troublesome...

Random Pop-up Tobi: Tobi is a good boy!

Akira: Ahhhhhhh! They're everywhere! TT TT

Shikamaru: sigh Read and Review, please...


End file.
